The present invention relates to a crosstalk reducing conductor and contact configuration in a communication system. In particular, the present invention relates to positioning emitting a receiving conductive paths in a communication system in order to reduce NEXT, FEXT, Alien NEXT, Alien FEXT and increase Signal to Noise Ratio (SNR).